So Much To Do, So Little Time
by ExactChase
Summary: After their teams are sent on a mission without them, the leaders of RWBY and JNPR decide to have some fun with it. [Pure Smut. First smut fic. Probably pretty bad, but it's your job to judge it] (Pre-established Lancaster)


NPR and WBY had gone on a mission, the school wanted to see how well they fared without their leaders. Ruby awaited Jaune's return, the comforter the only thing that covered her body. Finally, she heard the door unlock and the knob turn. He was shocked to see Ruby's clothes all over the floor, including her panties and bra. The couple had never seen each other naked, let alone had sex.

"Strip." She told him. He hesitantly removed his shoes, shirt, and jeans, getting in the bed with just his boxers on. Ruby snaked her hand to his waistband, pulling his boxers off, and throwing them into the pile of clothes on the floor, while her mouth went to his fully erect cock. "You're bigger than I thought you'd be." She seductively breathed out. He could feel her hot breath on his seven inch penis, making him even more aroused as she slowly fit it into her mouth. Ruby's head began to bob as she gave him pleasure with her mouth. He felt something building up, only to stop when she did.

She got onto all fours, her rear end facing Jaune. "Impregnate me." She told him. He pushed his cock into her walls slowly. Stopping, he thrusted into her and broke her hymen, a little bit of blood trickling down. He kept thrusting, deep into her tight pussy. She moaned, loudly, begging for more. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Aaaah! Yes!" She screamed with each thrust, his cock deep inside her. They both felt something building up inside, Ruby, who had never even masterbated before, was on the verge of passing out.

"R-Ruby," Jaune said. "I-I *moan* think I'm gonna *moan* cum!"

"Please, *moan* don't pull *moan* out!"

He groaned loudly, and his warm cum filled her formerly virgin pussy, overflowing onto his sheets. Her cum shot out, coating his legs and mixing with his cum on the sheets.

Ruby, exhausted, laid face down, her ass sticking up in the air, Jaune, taking full advantage of her letting him sleep with her, slipped his cock into her ass, and gripped her tits. She yelped in surprise, but quickly accepted it, moaning in pleasure as he violated her asshole. "Oh, Jaune~!" She cried out

He flipped her onto her back, and pushed his cock back into her pussy, smashing their lips together, he mercilessly pounded her. "I— oh~! I love you, Jaune!" She cried out, letting her orgasm spray his thighs. "Love you too, Rubes." He grunted out, letting more cum into her pussy. "It feels so good~!" She lustfully moaned. "Fuck me harder!"

Taking her request into consideration, Jaune began to finger her while he pounded her, stretching her walls. She loudly moaned. "How big did you think I was?" He asked, knowing that he could get anything out of her at this point.

"Ah~! I— I don't kn— oh~! Your penis is the first I've ever—!" She let out a much quieter moan, and came all over him again, as he began to suck on her nipple. Along with her moan, she breathed out the final word in her failed sentence; "Seen"

"You know I'm just messing with you, right?" He whispered into his girlfriend's ear. "Mhm." She murmured, obviously worn out. "I love you so much." She whispered not much louder than before. "You too." He told her, bringing his lips to hers.

She closed her eyes, beginning to fall asleep. Jaune had other plans. He snaked his way under the comforter and lined his tongue with her canal, and plunged in. She let out a loud, surprised moan in response. "Jaune~!" She cried out. "Fu~u—uck!" She grabbed a clump of his hair, making sure he didn't stop until she came. Making sure she got what she wanted, Jaune stuck two digits into her clit, fitting alongside his tongue. She screamed in pleasure.

It was so loud, Jaune was sure the whole school had heard it. If anyone was there in the first place. Jaune had been forced by Ozpin to tell the professor what had been bothering him. When the blonde boy had told him that it wa stagy he and Ruby never got to have alone time, he had arranged for everyone BUT the school's leaders to go on a mission. Jaune hadn't meant sex, but rather a nice date night. Ozpin had misinterpreted what had been said, and believed that Jaune wanted to be in bed with the girl.

Removing his tongue, Jaune began to suck and nibble on her pussy. "Don't stop!" Ruby screamed, her legs squirming, until they wrapped around his neck. Finally, she squirted her juices into his mouth. He swallowed all of her sweet nectar, and climbed up in the bed until they were face-to-face. He kissed her forehead, and the two fell asleep in each other's embrace.

A/N: I have no plans to add more chapters as of yet, but if I do, I'll change the name, and it'll be more than just smut.


End file.
